


Incubus

by evuzell



Category: mairi - Fandom, 魔入りました! 入間くん | Mairimashita! Iruma-kun | Welcome to Demon School! Iruma-kun (Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Begging, Bottom Asmodeus Alice, Come Swallowing, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Masochism, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Smut, Top Suzuki Iruma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 18:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evuzell/pseuds/evuzell
Summary: After a certain ring casted a spell that changed Iruma’s personality, he starts to get curious about Asmodeus’ lineage.





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this story are 18 years or older.

It was a beautiful day today, Sullivan joyously marched his way towards Iruma’s room, humming a sweet tune. Right behind him was Opera, in his hands was a tray of snacks, perfect for the morning. Although he maintained an emotionless face, Opera couldn’t help but let a glimpse of his excitement to see Iruma. After all, the child was purer than white and kind to him.

The doors opened on their own and Sullivan waltz into the room, grabbing the curtains and shoving them open, “Irumaaa!! Good morning! The weather is very nice today, we should go out for a walk-”

“Tsk.” Sullivan kind of froze at the unusual sound that Iruma made. Emerging from the blankets, Iruma’s hair was down and lost its usual fluffiness, his eyes slanted and harsh looking, “You sure cause quite the ruckus in the morning, Gramps.” He commented, not at all in his usual happy voice. Both the demons froze in place. Opera accidentally dropped the tray, a loud _clank_ was heard as metal collided with the ground and the plates shattered.

Iruma’s change in personality overnight genuinely shocked and frightened Sullivan and Opera. They hesitated in everything they said and did during breakfast. Sullivan slammed his head against the table and started sulking, blaming Iruma’s change at the Student Council. Opera’s body shook as he grabbed the finished plate Iruma gave to him and proceeded to refill it. There was a loud commotion outside and Iruma recognised the voices of Clara and Asmodeus.

“See ya, Gramps, Opera.” He dismissively waved Sullivan and Opera goodbye before exiting the mansion.

“Good morning, Master Iruma!!” Asmodeus greeted enthusiastically. None of them paid any mind to the sudden change in Iruma’s personality. Iruma smirked and gave them a warm welcome. Iruma passed his case onto Asmodeus and the boy gladly took it, surprised even.

Outside the gates, the giant carriage awaited the three and they all stepped in. In just a few minutes, they arrived at Babyls Demon School. Iruma left the carriage with Clara and Asmodeus right behind him. A group of girls squealed and said their hello’s to Iruma. The boy smirked once more and waved his hand in a devious and charming manner. The crowd grew speechless and everyone, girls and boys, blushed at Iruma’s calm and cool personality.

Oh boy was this week going to be interesting.

\---

Asmodeus never questioned about Iruma’s 180 turn on his personality. In fact, he was quite proud of his master. He was acting like how a king should act, a true aristocratic. Though, he’d be lying if he said the changes didn’t affect him in some way. His mannerisms, ambitious plans, the kind yet terrifying glare Iruma now sported made Asmodeus’ heart beat faster. Oh god, and how he now refers Asmodeus with his first name. The way his name rolls off Iruma’s tongue made his face colour.

“Alice, will you come with me for a while? I need help organising all these papers.” Iruma pointed at the application papers, all messed up and on the ground. Asmodeus’ face brightened and he eagerly nodded, actively ignoring how his face heated up.

“Of course, Master! Anything for you!”

The room was basically empty aside from Iruma and Asmodeus. Everyone else from the Misfit Class has gone out to play their fun games with the teachers of the school to get them to sign more papers. A thought popped up into Iruma’s head as he watched Asmodeus cleanly stacked the papers onto the desk he was sitting on, “Alice?”

“Yes, Master Iruma?”

“Your mother is a succubus, right?” Iruma tilted his head when he noticed Asmodeus visibly flinch at the words ‘your mother.’ He hesitantly nodded, “Does that mean you’re also part succubus?”

Asmodeus’ blush deepened in colour and he cleared his throat, “Ahem, succubi only refer to females and the genes only affect those of the female sex so, while my mother may be a succubus, there’s no way I could be one as I’m a male.”

Iruma nodded understandably, “What about an incubus?”

“E-erm, well, that’s completely different, Master!” Asmodeus almost tripped on his step, “Incubi are incredibly rare and so for me to be one, my father has to be an incubus as well, which he isn’t.”

“Oh! I see!” Iruma thanked Asmodeus. From under his breath, he muttered, “What a pity…” But it seemed like Asmodeus had heard him and he immediately started questioning Iruma.

“Is there something bothering you, Master Iruma? Another nuisance?” Asmodeus grinned sweetly and his face darkened, “I’ll kill them if you order me to.”

Iruma shook his head and laughed, “Then how often are submissive incubus born?”

Asmodeus places a hand under his chin, pondering on the question, “I do think they exist but possibly a one in a billion chance. Why are you suddenly so interested, Master?”

Iruma scooched closer to Asmodeus, the desk giving him a bit more height advantage over Asmodeus. The demon blinked in confusion but squeaked when Iruma suddenly leaned in close to his face, a devious grin on his face, “I want to get to know you better, Alice.”

The way he whispered Asmodeus’ name sent shivers down his spine. His body froze and all he could do was stare back into Iruma’s intense eyes. He could feel his face burn up and his mouth went dry, he didn’t know how to respond. But, alas, this was his master, after all. He could never deny Iruma anything, “Of course, Master… what is it that you like to know?” Asmodeus shut his eyes as Iruma moved to one of his pointed ears, now red from embarrassment, and lightly blew it.

“Do you like it when I call you Alice?” Iruma asked. He gently nipped against Asmodeus’ ear and the demon shivered. Asmodeus bit down on his lip, causing it to swell up a bit, “Be honest with me.”

“Y-yes, Master.” Asmodeus let out a shaky breath. His ears were quite sensitive and it was affecting him in a way that would be deemed… inappropriate. Asmodeus moved one of his hands to cover his mouth as he let out a tiny whimper when Iruma licked the shell of his ear. He felt Iruma moved from his ear to his neck, hands slowly making its way up to remove the cravat and white outer garment.

“Would you like me to stop?”

Did he want Iruma to stop? Not at all, in fact. “A-ah, it’s alright… Master Iruma is f-free to do what he likes.” Asmodeus answered. Iruma hummed in content but wasn’t satisfied with the answer.

“Nope.” Iruma grinned, “I want to know what you want, there’s no way I’m taking advantage of you.”

Asmodeus gulped. Iruma really pushed him into a corner didn’t he, “No, Master… I do not wish for you to stop.” He could feel Iruma’s smirk widen and he looked at Asmodeus, slightly downwards at the hand covering his mouth. Iruma gently removed the hand. All of a sudden, Iruma leaned in and Asmodeus felt a pair of lips meet his into a soft kiss. His eyes widened and he could feel his heart rate skyrocket. _What was this feeling?_

Once Iruma pulled away, Asmodeus reached up and touched his swollen lips with the tips of his fingers, mouth gaped, “What was t-that, Master?”

“A kiss, it’s something you share with only your most beloved one.” Iruma explained. Asmodeus remained surprised at the thought. _Beloved one? Was that another way to say friend? Ah but Iruma did say ‘most beloved one’ so did that mean Asmodeus was higher than the rest of Iruma’s friends?_ It made him feel special.

“I see!” Asmodeus snapped out of his trance, “Am I your most loved one?”

Iruma giggled, innocent like how he used to sound before his evil cycle phase, “Of course, silly.”

Asmodeus bowed his head in a timid manner, facing the ground, his face completely red and heart thumping against his chest. He wanted more. He has never felt this certain emotion before. It was something different mixed with a bit of, dare he say, lust. “M-may I please request for another ‘kiss’, Master?”

Iruma couldn’t help but smile at Asmodeus, there’s no way he could refuse his request. Iruma leaned in again and lips met together once more. This time, Iruma took the lead and deepened the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Asmodeus’ neck and his tongue devilishly licked the demon’s bottom lip. Asmodeus’ sighed happily as he was drowning in this unique feeling that Iruma was making him feel. He shyly opened his mouth and Iruma skilfully brought his tongue in. It shocked Asmodeus, for sure, but he allowed Iruma to do so. The way the tongue entangled with his was enticing and he could feel drool seeping from the corners of his mouth.

An involuntary moan escaped his mouth as Iruma broke the kiss, nibbling Asmodeus’ bottom lip before pulling it out a bit. His mind was cloudy and Asmodeus was still high on the feeling. His eyes trailed down Iruma’s frame and noticed the small tent on his pants. Hardly visible from Iruma’s choice of wearing a black uniform the past few days. Lust ran through his body and he uttered the sentence before he had any time to process it, “Master, would you like me to aid you with your little issue?”

Iruma’s cheeks were lightly dusted in pink and he shifted his legs to cover the bulge, “It’s fine, Alice. No need to push yourself that far.”

Asmodeus huffed in annoyance. Iruma gasped when he was suddenly picked up and placed on the chair behind the desk. Asmodeus making his way around and kneeled on the ground in front of Iruma, “Don’t underestimate me, Master.”

Iruma watched intently as Asmodeus began to unbuckle his belt quickly. The demon’s body shook in anticipation. Asmodeus unzipped Iruma’s pants and gulped when he saw the slightly above average size of the bulge. The only thing shielding him from Iruma’s member was his underwear. Just before he could remove the underwear, Iruma moved Asmodeus’ head away from his crotch with his hand. The demon looked up at him in confusion, “Alice, I’m not taking advantage of you.” Iruma warned once last time, “Stop it.”

The need to prove his master wrong was much stronger than his thoughts of possible regret. Asmodeus furrowed his eyebrows and moved Iruma’s hand from his head, “I’m doing this under my free will.” He firmly said. He clasped the edge of Iruma’s underwear and slowly pulled it down. Once it was finally out of the way, Iruma’s dick sprung into view. The human averting his eyes from Asmodeus, embarrassed.

Asmodeus stared at the dick in front of his face in wonder. Iruma was certainly slightly above average for someone his size. Beads of pre-cum formed at the tip of the cock. Asmodeus had the urge to just lean in and lick it off. It was a naughty thing to think of but he couldn’t help it. He opened his mouth, baring his fangs and stuck out his tongue. Head moving closer as if tied to invisible strings. At this time, Iruma glanced back at Asmodeus, “Alice, what are you doING!!” Iruma’s voice grew louder as he felt something incredibly hot on the tip of his dick. He trembled when he felt a slick tongue swipe against the pre-cum, “Alice, Alice!” Iruma called out.

Asmodeus glances back up innocently at Iruma, mouth stuffed with the tip of Iruma’s cock. The last string of self-control snapped and Iruma’s hand curled around Asmodeus’ face in a gentle manner, almost comforting. Asmodeus revelled in Iruma’s soft touch but it didn’t last for long. The demon’s breath hitched when he felt the hands grab a fistful of his pink hair, in an almost painful way, and pushed his head down further into the dick. Asmodeus let out a noisy whine once he felt the tip touch the back of his throat. Iruma grinned darkly but he stopped pressing further, “Such a good boy for me, my pretty little incubus.”

Pleasure shot down through Asmodeus’ body in an instant and he muffled out an unwilling moan. _What was that?_ He could only ask himself as blood swam south of his body. The vibrations in Asmodeus’ throat made Iruma let out a small groan as it was felt on his member. Asmodeus felt a sense of pride form in his gut. He was a good boy? For Master Iruma? A strong desire to please filled Asmodeus’ mind. Maybe if he went a little bit further, he’ll get more praise?

Tears pricked Asmodeus’ eyes as he forced himself to go down a little bit more. The tip going past his throat, threatening to activate his gag reflex. Asmodeus heard Iruma let out an aroused yelp and chased for the sound. He wanted to please his master more and more.

Fuck. He was going crazy with this desire. His nose met up with a bunch of blue curls once he successfully swallowed Iruma’s cock. The musky smell was much stronger here. Oh god, he really was going to go insane, “S-shoot, Alice!” Iruma moaned, “That’s incredible!”

Asmodeus felt giddy from the compliment. His cock twitched from the pleasure. He wondered what he could do, this was his first time doing something so indecent. Iruma smirked afterwards, lost a little in the pleasure, “Is that all you can do, _Alice_?” The tone was music to Asmodeus’ ears, “I feel like I’m overestimating you now.”

Asmodeus felt his heart sink. _No, no. He wanted more praise. He **needed** his master’s praise._ The fire in his stomach burned brighter. He was going to prove Iruma wrong. Grabbing a hold of Iruma’s legs, Asmodeus lifted his head up, leaving the tip only inside, and swiftly shoved his head back down, allowing gravity to do its work. Asmodeus breathed harshly through his nose as the cock went past his tight throat. Iruma groaned loudly and laughed, “That’s what I like to see, Alice! My pretty incubus doing such an amazing job.” Asmodeus almost sobbed at the feeling and he was encouraged to continue. The feeling of lust was so intense, he had never felt like this before for anyone. Maybe he really was an incubus.

Asmodeus’ legs trembled as he continued moving his head up and down, sucking on the cock with desperation and occasionally running his tongue around every inch of the cock. A wet spot formed in his white pants but he barely had the thought process to feel ashamed. Iruma smiled warmly and moved one of his legs towards Asmodeus’ crotch. He pressed his foot down relatively hard and the demon’s eyes snapped wide open, “MMPHH!!” Asmodeus lightly sucked the tip before moving away with a filthy _pop._ Saliva connected from his tongue to Iruma’s dick. His mouth couldn’t fully close and Asmodeus’ body shook from top to bottom from the pleasure. He leaned in by the base of the fully erected cock and licked a long strip upwards, “M-master, that was a-absolutely uncalled for.” Asmodeus finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and thoroughly fucked.

“You looked like you need help as well. How could I not pleasure my Alice when he’s doing such a good job for me?” Iruma teased. He lifted Asmodeus’ head by the chin, “You seem to be enjoying this a lot, my dear. Tell me what you want.”

Asmodeus’ voice died off and he couldn’t think properly. His mind was foggy and eyes darkened with intense lust. He mewled when Iruma stepped down on his cock again, the pain merging in with white pleasure. Drool dripped down his chin. Iruma couldn’t help the but love seeing his Alice fall from grace under his command, “I-I c-can’t!” He stuttered. _He can’t think. Crap, he’s completely forgotten the question._

“Do you want more pleasure?” Iruma asked in a mischievous tone, “More praise? More pain?” Asmodeus nodded enthusiastically, “Do you want more of my taste?” Iruma rubbed his dick against Asmodeus’ cheek, smearing cum across his face. The demon never taking his eyes off it and he could feel his mouth watering for the salty taste once more, “What do you want?”

Asmodeus licked the cum from the corner of his mouth, “A-all of it, Master!”

The absolute filth of the situation and the shame only heightened Asmodeus’ experience. He wondered what everyone’s reactions would be if they saw him on his knees like this, begging for cock like some whore to his master.

“Such a greedy incubus. What do you say when you want something?”

“Please!” Asmodeus begged, the tone filled with such desire and lust that he could barely recognise it. His mind was swirling with want and he could barely think. Asmodeus stuck out his tongue and opened his mouth wide, his eyes begging Iruma to just shove it down his throat. He wanted to please his master so badly it hurt.

Iruma patted his head and grinned sadistically. Asmodeus’ head was led to Iruma’s dick and he felt Iruma press down hard against his own cock. His shriek was muffled immediately by Iruma as the member was thrust deep into his mouth. It was only for a second yet the effects were impossibly strong for the demon to handle. Asmodeus’ body froze and the wetness around his crotch darkened.

Sensing the sudden change in Asmodeus, Iruma tilted his head, “Did you cum?” Asmodeus nodded, tears pouring down his face. He could hardly breathe, “Oh, poor thing. I’ll make sure I cum lots for you.”

Iruma moved his hips and thrust deeper into Asmodeus’ throat. Asmodeus choked but maintained his stature. Saliva dripped everywhere as Asmodeus became sloppier, still coming down from his high. He wanted Iruma to come inside. He wondered what it would taste like. The thought sent violent shivers down his spine and made his head spun. The lack of oxygen and pleasure coming down in waves were too much, he was becoming lightheaded. Asmodeus could feel the cock twitch on his tongue and he was given one last thrust before Iruma came.

The substance was quite thick and salty, hardly a good meal for anyone but it was utterly intoxicating to Asmodeus. The feel of it going down his throat was delicious. He drank up and swallowed every last drop, letting out a quiet whine of disappointment when there was no more. Asmodeus pulled away from the now flaccid cock. His hair was a mess and so were his clothes. Wrinkled and ruffled, a complete difference from his usual pristine look.

Iruma gently caressed Asmodeus’ face, “What do you say now, Alice?”

Asmodeus tried to take sharp intakes of oxygen and he weakly smiled, “T-thank you, M-master!”

\---

“I’M SO SORRY, AZZ!! PLEASE FORGIVE MY BEHAVIOUR!!”

Iruma harshly slammed his head down onto the carpeted floor as he grovelled in front of Asmodeus, shocking the head of the year and everyone around him. Clara laughed around Iruma and poked his kneeling body, “Iruma!! Are you okay!! What happened??”

Iruma took a peek at Asmodeus, expecting him to be absolutely livid but the demon blushed darkly and averted his eyes, “It’s quite alright, Master Iruma. Besides… I really enjoyed it. I wouldn’t mind doing it again” He mumbled the last part.

Iruma covered his bright red face. Maybe if Ali deliberately changed his personality again, he could, but never in his entire life will he be able to do all of the stunts that has happened the past week. He could remember Asmodeus’ erotic face as clear as day and Iruma contemplated whether or not he should be excited or go with the plan of jumping off a cliff.


End file.
